Pit's Holidays
by TheIcarusWriter234
Summary: Our favorite angel is celebrating the holidays; from being Cupid on Valentines Day to kissing under the mistletoe. Alongside Viridi and Palutena, these three will bring holiday spirits to Skyworld! ... Right after Pit rebuilds it after each holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me… I know I haven't been updating for a while, I was busy with school (Homework, Tests, Studying) so I didn't have time to write and even if I did, I lost inspiration so I will be discontinuing "Pokemon Heartless-Gold" and for "Steve's Adventure" I'll do the same. I'm going to stick with Kid Icarus for the meanwhile. Anyways, here's my newest story! Pit's Holidays! Take it away Pit!**

**Pit: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own the Kid Icarus franchise nor its characters.**

**Valentines Day,**

I was sleeping in my warm and soft bed, my blanket like a sheet of clouds, the warmth traveled throughout my body. I was dreaming the same thing as usual, that I could fly. That my stupid wings worked and that I could soar through the sky by myself. Without help from Palutena or Viridi. Today was supposed to be my day off, ever since I killed Hades things has been peaceful around here.

"Pit, wake up." Palutena's voice chimes into my dreams. I opened my eyes lazily, barely showing the blue of my irises. I groaned and snuggled against the white blanket.

"Five more minutes…" I had to stay up late last night on patrol, not to mention training the Centurions for hours on end.

"Viridi… It's your turn." All I heard was a small giggle from Palutena and what happened next blew out my eardrums.

"GET UP PIT! BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET UP OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASS!" Viridi's voice echoed through the temple and that could only mean one thing, she was in the temple. I yawned and stretched my arms out, I quickly changed into my "uniform" and brushed my teeth. After flossing and using mouthwash, I went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning Pit."

"Hey there Pit, hope I didn't make you go deaf." I stared at Viridi blankly, she really did make go somewhat deaf. All I could hear was the muffled sounds of their voices. I rubbed my eyes and sat down at the table.

"Hey Pit… Do you know what day today is?" Palutena was making pancakes and Viridi was sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I turned my head over to Palutena, I could barely hear anything. Viridi clapped her hands together next to my head and I didn't flinch.

"Wow, I really did make him go deaf." Palutena put the pancakes on three different plates and handed each of us a plate.

"Maybe you should sign up for that anger management class I recommended to you earlier." All I could see was their mouths moving… I ate the pancakes and cleaned up without asking, considering that I can't hear their responses.

"Well… Going back to my question earlier, today's Valentines Day and we need someone to be Cupid. Someone with wings." Not knowing what I had just agreed to, I just said, "Sure thing!" My hearing was slowly coming back now, and the first thing I heard was:

"Great, it's settled. Pit will be Cupid for the day." I froze in my tracks and dropped a plate… Did I just agree to be Cupid? I turned around slowly, Viridi was holding a diaper and Palutena with an Angel Bow. Both of them with a smirk on their faces.

"No way! I was deaf, I didn't know what you asked."

"But you said yes, so you'll be Cupid." Viridi chimed in,

"Please Pit? You are the only one who can be Cupid!"

"What about Pittoo?" The two goddesses looked at me like I was crazy. A black-winged angel with a temper being put in a diaper and gets to shoot arrows at everybody for a day? I really need to get more sleep.

"Okay, maybe not Pittoo but why do you need a Cupid?" Palutena sighed,

"Pit, today is a day of love. Your job is to shoot these arrows of love at the Centurions so that they can find happiness and find someone to love."

"What Palutena is basically saying. You make them fall in love with each other so they can have babies and grow her army." Palutena shot Viridi in the head with a Palutena Bow.

"Don't worry about Viridi, she's a goddess so she'll heal from the wound quickly. But please Pit? The Centurions are getting lonely and they aren't that good at socializing..." I tried to argue but so for my argument led to a Viridi "dead" on the floor and Palutena doing a puppy-dog face. I sighed and snatched the two items from their hands.

"Fine, I'll be Cupid." I stormed into my room and changed into this "outfit". I came out only wearing a VERY secure diaper **(Sorry fangirls)** and the bow on my back. Viridi whistled and Palutena laughed.

I was wearing only a diaper and my hair was still the same. I removed my crown as well, with Palutena saying that without the crown I look more like Cupid. My chest was revealed and showed off my small muscles, it also showed off my rather skinny limbs and to top it off… I had no hair anywhere but on my head.

"This is really embarrassing… Can I please get something else to wear? At least a toga or something?" Both shook their heads and opened the window,

"Now fly diaper boy!" Viridi shouted as she pushed me out of the window, now all of Skyworld could see me. Two Centurions flew back and laughed.

"Nice outfit Captain!" I gave a quick scowl and returned to my smile. _"Well, looks like they won't get laid anytime soon. So who should be my first target…" _I gave up on deciding and decided to shoot everyone I see. While singing a song.

"Skyworld's bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! Skyworld bridge is falling down, my fair goddess!" The reason I'm singing this? Well I missed a Centurion and hit the support beam of the bridge, now it's falling down onto the surface… Oh well. I was done and returned to the temple. I snuck into my room spy style. I reached the temple's doors and climbed into the air ducts, made my way to above the dining table, and crawled out landing on the table.

"Palutena! Viridi! I'm done!" I got no response, instead I found a box of chocolates on the counter. I looked at the clock, I wasn't even gone for an hour. I walked over to the box and it said, "To Pit, From Viridi" on it. I opened the box and found a picture of me in a diaper from earlier today and a note.

"Dear Pit,

If you are reading this, you either finished

or gave up early. Palutena and I really

appreciate you for always being a good

angel. I know it might of been hell, but

hey, you killed the Lord of the Underworld!

So this wasn't so bad after all!

Love, Viridi

(P.S. Look behind you)"

I finished reading the note and turned around, I saw Viridi and Palutena behind me with Palutena sitting at the table. Viridi gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then grabbed my nose violently.

"Mention this to anyone other than the 3 of us and you are dead." I saluted her and she let go, allowing me to breath again. I smiled and ate threw a piece of chocolate to each of them,

"Cheers." I held up my piece and ate it whole. I love sweets, but sweets from goddesses are always the best.

"Also Pit, you're going to have to help rebuild that bridge you destroyed." Palutena said calmly.

**So, what do you think? Pit is going to be the main character of course with Palutena being a motherly like figure and Viridi being a love interest (A small one, the main focus is how Pit spend the holidays). Please review and tell me what holiday you want to do next! (Try to make it one that people in the U.S. celebrate.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I have nothing else to do, here's another chapter… Take it away Pitty-Pat!**

**Pit: TheIcarusWriter234 does not own the Kid Icarus franchise and its characters, nor will he ever.**

**TIW234: Woah! Never is a strong word…**

**Pit: Well what you did to me in the last chapter wa- (Mouth stuffed with chocolates)**

**TIW234: Enjoy and Review! (Thank you to Pitta for the idea of Palutena cooking)**

**Easter,**

I strolled through Cloud-Mart, doing groceries with Viridi. So far we got the eggs, milk, celery, tomatoes, eggplant (Ugh…), carrots, lemons, and cheese for the meal Palutena is cooking for the party she's throwing.

"What do we still have on the list?" Viridi scanned the paper quickly, she showed me the list and pointed at the word "Ham".

"… Well, at least there will be vegetarian dishes at the party." Sighed the goddess of nature herself.

"Now go get the ham Pit, while I go use the little goddess' room." She ran off and left me alone in the aisles.

"Hm… Now where is the ham is this place." Cloud-Mart was the largest supermarket in Skyworld. The shelves were packed tightly and cardboard eggs were everywhere you look, along with a chocolate bunny in a golden wrapper. All of these fake eggs and chocolates are taunting me evilly, all of them talking in a mocking voice. "You can't eat us. You can't eat us." It was driving me insane.

"Calm down Pit, the voices are just a figment of your mi-" Before I could finish talking to myself in the middle of the store laid a giant chocolate bunny, with a deep mocking voice it repeated those words. "You can't eat me. You can't eat me."

Normally, I wouldn't freak out but I didn't eat anything yet and it's almost noon. I woke up with tons of candy and chocolates near me, but couldn't eat them because Palutena and Viridi dragged me out of my room and cleaned it up before I could eat take a bite. Now everywhere I look, candy is taunting me and teasing me. I started to panic and ran over to the meat section and grabbed the ham.

"Oh, hey Pit! Sorry I took so long, I was looking at some plants… You think that I should get this cactus?" I could barely focus and when I tried to put my hand on Viridi's shoulder, I placed it on the cactus plant she brought instead.

"Argh! Idiot!" She grabbed my hand and plucked all of the thorns out. I faced worse but I always prepare myself for the pain, when it comes when I least expect it… It hurts worse than hell. When she finished, we payed for the items and went back to the temple. Entering Palutena's Temple, we found her dressed up in an apron and with her hair tied up.

"Did the two of you get everything on the list? This is a very large party." I shook my head and Viridi pulled out her red 3DS.

"Yep, got all of them Lady Palutena!" I went over to the fridge and grabbed a tub of ice-cream,

"Now if you excuse me, I have ice-cream to eat." Palutena gave a quick chuckle and began cooking. Viridi on the other hand, was playing her 3DS while I scooped all of the ice-cream into my mouth.

"You know Pit, you are going to freeze what's left of your brain if you keep eating like that." I got a brain-freeze and smiled.

"Aw, you don't have to be so cold." I got an eye roll from Palutena and a groan from Viridi for that.

Aw come on… That was funny, right?" Both of them shook their head,

"Well whatever, I'll go relax in the hot spring… You wanna come?" Viridi looked up from her screen and was giving me a death glare,

"You are asking me to underdress into my bathing outfit and bathe half-naked with you in a hot spring." I nodded, not realizing what I just asked her to do.

"YOU OBLIVIOUS VERMIN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS IMPLYING?" I shook my head. I could see the steam come out of her ears. I ran away as fast as I can to avoid being murdered by Viridi.

When I finally reached the temple's private hot spring, I took off my tunic and was only in my underwear. I slid into the warm, golden water and sighed.

"Nothing beats a hot spring." I looked over at the pillar behind me and found my secret box containing more ice cream.

"This. Is. The life." I scooped the ice cream out of it's carton and shoved it into my mouth.

_...Meanwhile with the goddesses…_

"Palutena, I am 100% sure that you burnt the ham."

"No I didn't… I gave it a nice black skin, I'm sure Pittoo will like that." Viridi facepalmed and then pointed at the salad.

"Okay then, how come the salad is alive?" Viridi was using her powers as goddess of nature to keep the living vegetables still.

"Okay… I may have messed up but at least Pit can eat it." Viridi's eye twitched. She was getting sick of all of these excuses.

"Just admit you're a bad cook and let me fix the meal!" Viridi put her hands on her small waist and stood up tall.

"I am not a bad cook, I can handle this. Watch!" She turned to the ham and scrape the black skin off. She then proceeded to fix the salad by killing the vegetables but there was one thing wrong...

"Viridi…"

"Yes, oh marvelous goddess of light?" The young (Or at least young-looking) goddess replied sarcastically.

"Where are the vegetables?" Viridi turned to see that the bowl was empty, then she realized.

"… I might've lost focus and let them escape." The two goddesses facepalmed and summoned Skyworld's (And only) guardian angel.

_Back to Pitty-Pat_

I had just slipped into his tunic again when Viridi contacted me, she sounded worried but at the same time calm.

"Pit, Palutena made monster vegetables again and it's your job to stop them." Palutena glared at Viridi as she smirked while saying that.

"Very well, in the name of Lady Palutena and Madam Viridi, I shall stop them!" I grabbed my Wolf Claws and ran into town.

"Madam Viridi, huh… That has a nice tone to it." Palutena rolled her eyes as Viridi thought about the title I gave her. That was when they heard me panicking.

"PALUTENA! VIRIDI! ANYONE?"

"Pit, we're right here… What happened?"

"It's a gi-gi-giant bunny made of vegetables!" Viridi slammed her head against the dining table,

"Are you serious? How big of a baby are you Pit?"

"I forgot to mention, it fires carrots as missiles." Just as I said that the building next to me exploded. That shut Viridi up.

"I'm going to attack it from the back," I dodged the carrots, the worse part was, that after they made contact the carrots come back to life and chase you. I kicked one off of me and charged straight towards the bunny,

"Hope the two of you like steam vegetables for dinner!" I impaled the killer vegetable rabbit and it burned to its death.

"I actually like steam vegetables you know." Viridi pointed out,

"Of course you do." Palutena and I commented back, I collected the steamed vegetables for the dinner and returned back to the temple.

"Good job Pit, you killed the menace and brought back food." Viridi took the vegetables from me and began eating a steamed eggplant.

"So Lady Palutena, what's next?" She smiled,

"The party of course!"

_Hours later…_

"Thank you all for coming to my party, I just want to wish you all a happy Easter and we will begin the search for the divine egg soon." Almost everyone invite cheered and I went around greeting the guests. Magnus, Gaol, Pittoo/Dark Pit, Arlon, Phosphora, Cragalanche, Phyron, and even Dyntos came to celebrate.

"Sup' Pittoo?" My dark counterpart turned around and scowled, I love calling him that.

"Don't call me that, and I'm doing fine… What about you? Did you and Viridi hit it off yet?" I remember Valentines Days when she kissed me on the lips and told me to keep quiet.

"No, not yet at least." I lied rather easily.

"Come on, stop being a wimp Pit-stain." I grinned happily,

"Well stop being emo, Pittoo-ey." He growled and before the two of us could pull weapons out, Palutena and Viridi started the hunt for the divine egg.

"The hunt will begin soon! Here are the rules; no violence or destruction of property, only use weapons to gain ground, and teams are allowed but the person who finds it keeps the egg. Whoever gets the egg gets a wish, whether it's money or power. But you can't wish for multiple wishes." Palutena explained,

"Ready, set, go!" Viridi cheered as everybody franticly look for the egg. I sneaked into the corridor and broke into Palutena's room,

_"This is way too easy… I'll find it in no time." _I searched the drawers, under the bed, even in the restroom but it's not there.

"Hm… Maybe it's outside…" I crawled out of the window in Palutena's room and landed on a bush, I looked around the corner and saw Pittoo. He was searching a bush for the egg, but above him I saw a golden shimmer.

I ran over to Pittoo and got some height off of his back, I snatched the egg and climbed down all in not even five seconds. I ran back into the main hall and held the egg up high,

"We have a winner! Congratz Pit!" Everybody clapped for me, even Pittoo, he was in the doorway clapping but he looked a little disappointed and mad at the same time.

"So… What's your wish Pit?" I kept quiet with my hair covering my eyes, I want to fly by myself… But Pittoo will always be second, I don't want him to simply be my shadow…

"I wish… For Dark Pit's wings to work so that he can fly by himself." Everyone looked shock, and Pittoo looked speechless as his wings gave off a mysterious black glow and doubled in size. Viridi blew on her fingers and smiled,

"Done." I smiled and that was when I realized, Palutena or Viridi could've given me working wings earlier if not for their taunting and teasing personalities.

_Afterwards…_

"So… Thanks." Pittoo and I were exchanging goodbyes,

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you saving my life and helping find that egg." He smiled, he actually smiled!

"See you around!" He flew off with his newly working wings.

"That was a nice thing you did for him," Viridi placed her surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder,

"It… It wasn't much."

"Yeah right, you wanted to fly more than anything else." I smiled and gave Viridi a quick peck on the cheek.

"I like to see smiles on peoples face more." She grinned and I turned in for the night, laying down on my bed, I imagined the look on Pittoo's face.

"That was the first time he smiled, not a cocky smile or a smirk… But a genuine smile…" I whispered to myself and fell asleep.

**Now some of you might be: "That was so lame" or "What the f*** was that? That was a crappy ending!"… And my reasoning for that is that Pit's personality is a caring type, I might make him act more like his "age" but he still has that caring and loving person inside of him. He will put others first and then him (Divinipedia). Please leave your thoughts on what you liked, how I could improve, and/or what holiday I should do next.**


End file.
